Tracey's Dream
by MoLtReS146
Summary: Tracey has a weird dream. The last in a series of four.


****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last installment in the "the-four-main-trainers-having-a-weird-dream" series. Also, note that the little scene taking place before the dream in each story kind of, let's say, influence the dream. Also, the four stories take place at different times during Ash's journey. ("Ash's Dream" is when they're with Tracey, "Misty's Dream" is when they're with Brock. For "Brock's Dream" and "Tracey's Dream", the one you're about to read now, duh.)

Tracey was walking through the tall grass, pencil and sketchbook in hand, looking for any unsuspected Pokemon to pop out for him to draw. After five minutes, nothing came out. He only saw a rustle about a yard to a meter away.

"Oh well. Something will come out sooner or later." He sighed. Then, Misty came out of nowhere with something behind her back.

"If you can't find any wild Pokemon, then just draw one of ours, like Psyduck!" Misty exclaimed, pulling the platypus out from her back and right in front of Tracey's face.

"PSY DUCK!"

"No, I want to draw a Pokemon in its natural habitat," explained Tracey.

"OK, fine," sighed Misty, running back to the dirt path that the patch of grass was bordering, where Ash stood. Tracey went back to his search for a drawing subject. Soon, Misty came back. With Pikachu and Togepi.

"How about these two?" she asked.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Tracey.

"Fine," said Misty, walking back to Ash.

"Hey Tracey, I think I saw a brightly colored Pokemon jump out of the grass, then back in again!" shouted Ash from the path. "It was probably a Fire-Type!" 

Tracey smiled a little and continued walking. Then, a Growlithe jumped out.

"Grrrowl ithe."

"Hmm, I wonder if that was the Pokemon Ash saw jump out of the grass," Tracey mumbled to himself. He then started drawing the fire dog, who was staring at him, panting. He also reached into his pocket, which contained some Pokemon food.

"Here Growlithe, have some while I draw you." Tracey continued to draw.

"Lithe?" the Growlithe asked as it looked at its treat lying on the ground in front of it. It then sniffed the food, and started chowing down. Tracey smiled as he managed to get a basic sketch of it, and then moved on to the details.

After it was done eating, the Growlithe stared at Tracey again, wondering if he had more Pokemon food. A minute passed. The dog then ran deeper into the grass. The good news was, that Tracey had a good picture of it. As he walked back to the path, he drew some grass around the Growlithe. 

"Hey Ash! Misty! Come look at the picture!" The two of them rushed up to Tracey and looked at his sketchbook. They saw his picture of the Growlithe giving its cute look when he first saw it.

"Aww, that's so adorable!" commented Misty.

"I like its expression," replied Ash.

Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder, peered over. Togepi did the same from Misty's arms.

"Pika!"

"Togei!"

"They like it, too!" said Tracey. Everyone laughed.

That night, Tracey had a weird dream. He was walking through the grass. But this time, it was purple and twice as tall as he was. Then, Psyduck came out. It then picked up a pokeball (?) and threw it. Out came Misty. (?!) A hot pink Growlithe came out of the grass. (?!?) The Growlithe sent out Ash (?!?!).

Misty then used Thundershock and Water Gun both at once. (?!?!?!)

"Ash, use Fly!" (?!?!?) shouted the Growlithe. Ash floated up into the air and dropped himself down at his opponent. He then used Karate Chop. (??!!) Misty used Crunch. The two people disappeared. Psyduck and the Growlithe then had a staring contest. A whirlpool then sucked Tracey to another planet. There, he saw the Three Tenors. Instead of their normal voices, they had robot voices.

"ENTER! CODE! THREE!"

"HUMAN! ON PLANET!"

"LOOK! OUT!"

Tracey then found himself stuck in a tub of lard. A bunch of breakdancers came and started dancing. There, he saw Prof. Ivy behind them. Ten clones of himself followed. Tracey floated out of the lard and into an abandoned warehouse. Then a man ran out.

"What's that noise? AHH! What's that noise? AHH!" He then fell through the floor. Tracey then saw a Gloom and a Farfetch'd. They used Glare (?!?!?!?!?!?) and he fell through the floor, too. He's now sitting on a couch. There's a TV in front of him, showing "The Simpsons". Then "Digimon". After that, "Spongebob Squarepants". Then "Who Wants to Be a Millionaire". Then "Sesame Street". Then the screen gets all pixelated and Tracey finds himself inside the TV. He's on "Sesame Street", and Big Bird is dancing around. Tracey gets out a slate and chalk pencil and draws Big Bird, who comes out as a hippie. Big Bird then morphs into Cookie Monster.

"YOU HAVE **PIZZA**?!?!" (???!!!???!!!)

Tracey shakes his head and runs down an alley. If front of him is a gang of squirrels on motorcycles wearing leather jackets. They drove away when Tracey saw a bright light. It then turned into a quantum hole and sucked him in. He then woke up…

Tracey shot up in his sleeping bag.

"Where am I?" he whispered. He then realized that he was back to consiousness. Tracey then tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. He laid there for the rest of the night (about two hours).


End file.
